Sweet Valentine
by Shinku Amakusa
Summary: Chika was a normal girl, before she met C.C. and Lelouch. Now, everything is going to change... Lelouch x OC Updated! repaired... hehehe... RnR minna...


Pairing: Lelouch x Chika (OC)

Summary: 1 year ago, the greatest war between Brittania Empire and The Order of The Black Knights Organization was ended. Everything is going to back to normal. The difference is C.C. isn't longer stay with Lelouch. Chika, was the replace of C.C. She was a girl with magical power like C.C. C.C. was died during the big war before. Because of C.C.'s death, she received C.C.'s power. Lelouch can't use his geass on her. She help Lelouch, as we know as Zero, the leader of The Order of The Black Knight, to arrange strategy to defeat Brittania Empire. And it was succeeded. Before she got C.C.'s power, she was only normal Ashford Academy's student, and Lelouch classmate. But, everything is going to change now…

Shia : Nyaaa, nyaaa!! Moshi-moshi, minna-san!! I think this fan fiction is quite OOC (Out Of Character). Hehehe… Anyway, this is my first code geass fanfiction. I hope you like it! ^^ Review please! Oh, one more... thanks for the flames... I totally forgot the rules... Hehehe~~! I'd change all the 'you'... I hope it's better now...

Lelouch : Hey, how dare you to make a lovey-dovey story with me as the main character without my permission!

Shia : Relax... I'm sure you'll like it! _(Or I'll make you like it! Nyehehehehe~~ *evil grin*)_

Lelouch : If I don't... you'll see what'll happen with you... _*eviler grin*_

Shia : _*shiver*_ Aaa... I suggest you to just get with the story....

Lelouch : Don't try to change the subject!!

Shia : Well... _*look at the other side, plus walking 1 metres away*_ minna-san.... Hope you enjoy!!

Lelouch : Hey!! The disclaimer!!!!

Shia : Woops! I always forgot... Nyah, I don't have Code Geass... It belongs to CLAMP... But, I own 'Chika' _*wink*_

* * *

**~~ Sweet Valentine ~~**

_By: Shinku Amakusa ~ Shia_

_February, 14th_

"Lelouch!! Wake up!!" Chika said while knocking his bedroom's door. This is one of her routine activities after prepare the breakfast, waking up the lazy Lelouch. After the war ended, she's back to her normal life. She live with Lelouch and Nunnaly now. Sayako was no longer stay with Nunnaly and Lelouch. So, she replace Sayako place and works' too. She thought this is the payback for letting she stay in this big house. And maybe, because of that, Lelouch was getting lazier than he was before.

No answer from Lelouch's room.

"Geez… He's lazy as always!" she muttered to herself. The second step is open the door without permission and waking up this lazy boy. "Wake up already, lazy Lelouch!!" she yelled and ran towards his bed. Big 'bear' under cover was still sleep peacefully and not listening to her voice. She pulled the cover up. But suddenly something pulled her hand and made her balance fell.

"Is that your old way to waking up a man, Chika?" asked Lelouch as he put his hands beside her head and make his position on top of her. This position made Chika completely freeze and closed all the flee ways.

"Wha… what do you mean?!" she asked while trying to move him up and try to avoid the beautiful purple eyes that were looking at her intensively.

"Don't you have other interesting way of waking up someone?"

"Like?"

"With a kiss maybe…"

"Don't ever think about it! Let me go! I have to help Nunnaly prepare her bag!"

Lelouch let her go after she said 'Nunnaly' in her phrase.

"I really don't want to go to school today…" said Lelouch while get up from his bed. You make up Lelouch's bed and Lelouch prepare himself to take a bath.

"Why? Today is Valentine Day, isn't it? I think it's interesting to go to school today. You like something interesting, don't you?"

"Yes. But not today…"

She chuckled a bit. She know his reason why he always lazy to go to school on Valentine Days. It was because he'll receive many, many chocolates and love letters from the girls. Beside that, Milly, the leader of Students Council will always have an interesting event on Valentine Days like today. Oh, don't forget, she was one of the Student Council's members.

"Go downstairs after you finished your bath! Nunnaly was waiting for you for breakfast!" she reminded him.

"I know" was his response before he entered his bath room.

_**15 minutes later…**_

After had their breakfast, Nunnaly and Lelouch went to school. She was still cleaning the plates and glasses. After that, she went to school.

Ashford Academy was full with love today. Students Council was also the same. She was the last person who enters Students Council's meeting room.

"Okay! All of Ashford Academy students!!! Today is a wonderful Valentine Day!!! We have already hiding letters in every spot of Ashford Academy. This game will be start on 7 a.m. The student who gets the 'St. Valentine' letter, will get a kiss from one of Students Council member that he/she choose!" said Milly in front of the microphone that linked with all of room in Ashford Academy.

"WHATTT!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled all of Students Council members.

"Oh, and one more thing! That couple will have special part on tonight dance party! So, good Luck, everybody!!" said Milly, and then turn off the microphone.

"I've never heard about this!!" Chika said shocked.

"Ehehehe… Interesting, isn't it? That rule was not for students only, but for us too. So, you can get a kiss from someone you want if you found that 'St. Valentine' letter!" Milly said with her naughty smile.

"I must found that 'St. Val' letter!!" said Rivalz.

"I think it's quite interesting…" said Suzaku.

"Oh no…!! I don't want to kiss a weird guy!!" said Shirley.

"So do I!" reply Karen.

"So, good luck, everybody!" said Milly. All of them ran quickly and search that troublesome letter, except Lelouch and Chika. "You don't want to join this game?" asked Milly.

"Honestly, no… but I had to find that letter. If I know it'll be a game like this, I'll check all of the letters yesterday!" Chika said.

"Ahahaha!! That's okay, Chika! One thing you must do is finding that letter and you're safe! Right, Lelouch?"

"You're really a troublemaker…" said Lelouch and went out from that room. Chika left Milly and start to search that troublesome letter.

_2 hours later…_

Lelouch took a seat under a big tree at the park. The fresh air entered his lungs. He seemed really enjoy his time, and didn't recognized something moving above the tree. What's that??

"Arthur… Come on…" Chika said and try to approach that black cat slowly. Arthur, Students Council's cat (you can say like that…) was trapped above the big tree at school park. And she was trying to safe the frightened Arthur.

"Krr!!" Arthur takes some step back, making her job more difficult.

"Come on… Don't be afraid… I'm going to safe you…" she said and take some little step forward. _"Geez… What am I doing? I must look for that troublesome letter! If I don't hurry, someone will find it before I do!"_

Suddenly, she saw that branch was going to break. And Arthur stepped on it.

"Arthur!!" she yelled and grab that small cat without thinking anymore.

Lelouch heard someone yelled from the tree above him and move his head to look above.

"Wha…" There's no time for Lelouch for startled. His body move automatically to chase after the 'thing' that fell from above. He didn't recognize what he was catching.

"So, sorry!! I'm really so… Le, Lelouch?" Chika asked him confused.

"Chika? I think I've catch an angel from heaven… but it turned on you…" said Lelouch. His way to said that words sounds sooo… mischievous.

"I'm sorry for ruin your imagination!" she said and stood up as fast as she could.

"Anyway, what are you doing up there?" asked Lelouch while stood up and clean the dust from his clothes. She didn't answer him for a minute and let Arthur free from her hands.

"Don't do anything dangerous again, Arthur…" she said.

"Meoow…" that's Arthur reply. And then that black cat walked somewhere again. That scene was more than enough for the clever Lelouch to understand what happened.

"I was found Arthur up of th—"

"I know…" Lelouch cut her sentence when she was about to explain the answer of his question before.

"_He's really annoying!"_ she muttered in her mind. And when she was going to continue her another job (finding the letter), Lelouch going back to his comfortable position under that tree. Chika stopped and look for that lazy boy for seconds.

"Aren't you going to look for the St. Valentine letter?" she asked.

"Are you?" he asked back.

"Of course!"

"So, who's that?" His question confused her for a minute.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Someone you want to kiss, silly. You're trying so hard to find that letter because you want to get a kiss from someone, aren't you? I'm asking you, who's the person?"

She silenced for a moment. She'd never thought about it before and totally forgot about that. Suddenly, she blushed a little when she started to understand what she was doing.

"Did you hear me?" Lelouch asked again because she didn't answer his question.

"Ah, oh, eh… yeah… I…" she said startled. "Eh, why are you asking me such a question?" she asked.

"Well… if you tell me that person, I'll help you find that letter"

"Ha? What so kind of Lelouch…" she teased him.

"Just answer my question…"

"I… never think about it…" she said.

"What do you mean with 'never think about it'? So, why are you trying so hard for that letter?" asked Lelouch.

"I… don't know… Maybe because I don't want to give a kiss for someone that I don't like…" she answered. "And you? So, you really don't care whoever will find that letter, even it's a girl and she'll ask you to kiss her, you will kiss her?" she asked curiously.

That purple eyes looked at Chika. "What if I say… yes…?" he asked back, waiting for a satisfying answer from her, silenced her for a moment again.

"Why are you always asking me back? I guess I don't have any responsibility to answer that question" she said coldly, hold her blush. A mischievous grin left Lelouch's face for hearing her predictable reaction.

"Take a seat here…" he said. It sounded like a command than a request.

She looked at him for seconds. "Don't try something useless like use your geass on me" she said and turn her body to left that place.

"Just seat here and you'll find what you are looking for…"

She stopped and back to Lelouch. "What… do you mean…?"

He made a gesture to show your place to seat. She took a seat beside him.

"Well… where is it?"

He pointed above. She moved her head and try to find what she was looking for. A letter stuck on that tree. A letter with pink color and 'St. Valentine' write on it.

"Aaah!!" she yelled and stood up. "I found it!" she said happily. "Why didn't I recognize it?" she asked herself and try to grab that letter. But her height couldn't reach that letter, even she jump. Lelouch stood up and take the letter.

"Here…"

"Thanks…" she said while take the letter from Lelouch's hand. "But… you really don't need this? Don't you have someone that you want to kissed?" she asked.

"I never need something like that to kiss the girl I want to kiss" he said with the proud voice of his. She chuckled when heard his words.

"What an over confident Lelouch-sama…!" she teased him.

"That's true, isn't it? The girls are always do what I want, even I don't use geass on them…"

"It's because you're the good-looking one!" she paused after said that. Lelouch looked at her in disbelief. Even herself, didn't believe what just she said before.

"What did you say…?" asked Lelouch.

"So, sorry! I must give Milly report that the letter was found! Bye!" she quickly ran from that place. She would die from embracement. her face was totally red! Her mouth automatically said that things without her brain's agreement. _Oh my God!! What did I said before!?!?! That must be dreaming!! I never thought like that! Never! Never!!!_

_**Some hours later… The Announcement…**_

"Okaayy!! Time is up!! Who found the St. Valentine's letter?" asked Milly.

Chika was going to raise her hand, but someone did it first. It was…

"Oow…!! Shirley!! So, you found that letter?" asked Milly. She looked at Shirley shocked and didn't believe what happened now.

"Ah… yeah… I found it at school's big tree…" Shirley said when she was in front of all the Ashford Students.

_No… it's impossible… there's only 1 letter…_ Chika thought while looking at her letter.

"Okay. The first one is Shirley. Who's the second?" asked Milly.

"Whaat?!" asked all of the students. Include Chika.

"Didn't I tell you there's 2 letters?" Milly said with her naughty smile. She recognized the letter on Chika's hand. "So, the second one is… Chika!!"

"Ah?" she asked confused.

"Come on here!" said Milly. She walked with million questions in her head.

"So, who's your chosen prince?" asked Milly.

"It…. Is… Le, Lelouch Lamperouge…" said Shirley with a deep blush on her face.

_As I thought!_ thought Milly and smiled. "Okay! Lelouch Lamperouge, let's come here! And… Chika, who's your prince?" asked Milly.

She didn't recognize herself was hanging the microphone and Lelouch was walking towards her and Shirley. _I remembered correctly! Milly said she was hiding only 1 letter. There's impossible for her to suddenly change her plan… except someone told her to… and it was only… _"Lelouch…" she said with small voice, continuing her thoughts. But she's hanging the microphone, so all the students could hear her last word.

"Oww… It's nice to be wanted with 2 beautiful girls, Lelouch!" said Milly. Lelouch said nothing. And Chika snapped out.

"Wha… what…? What am I doing?" Chika asked confused.

"You've already choose your prince!" said Milly.

"Who?"

"Lelouch!"

"Whaaat?!?!?!" she yelled shocked. "I… I… I don't!!! I don't choose him!!" She yelled.

"But, you said it by yourself and all of us hear it. Right, guys?" asked Milly.

"Yooo!!" answered all of the students.

"I… I don't!! Really!!" Chika tried to convince everyone, but no one believed her.

"So, Lelouch… will you kiss this two girls? Or you'll only kiss the owner of the original letters?" asked Milly.

"Whaaat?!?!" asked all of the students again.

"The letters are two, but the original was only one. I was going to set 2 winners, but it turns to same person. So, we'll have only one winner. Our prince will decide the winner!"

Shirley didn't look very happy to hear this. And Chika knew it.

"Err… Lelouch don't have to decide the winner. The winner is Shirley… I only got the fake letter…" Chika said.

"What do you mean? Don't say you mean…" asked Milly.

"Yes… I give up. Now, I've to do what I've to do…" She said this words while walked through Lelouch, who's still standing at his place, without say anything since he was come in front of all the Ashford students.

She didn't care anymore with this game. She left all of them and quickly ran into the kitchen, where she must prepare the dinner for the Dance Party. She felt her chest hurt. But she didn't know why.

_I shouldn't think and hope for anything from anyone. I'm just a helper here. Lelouch let me stay with him because of C.C.'s request. I don't have any meaning for him. No… what…? What am I thinking?! I shouldn't care with everything about him!! I don't fell for him… I don't fell for him! I don't fell for him!!! But… why… why did my chest hurt?! Why… my tears…? No… I shouldn't be like this! No… I…_

"You always as stubborn as I think…" said someone behind her. Chika turn to see who that was.

Lelouch.

"Wha, what are you doing here? The kiss…"

"Sshh…" he silenced her lips with his finger. "Listen to me… You don't have to say anything. Just listen to me…"

"No! You must back to your place, where you belong to!" she said.

His finger wiped her tears away. His every touch made her heart pounding. "I'm already here… where I belong to…" He said. His beautiful and gorgeous purple eyes met hers. She couldn't move her body even an inch.

"Don't… try… to…"

"I don't try anything. Let your heart talking… Don't be so stubborn…"

"What are you talking…? I…" Suddenly she felt warm lips on hers. Lelouch kissed her, silenced her lips, her thoughts, and her every word. She tried to struggle but he's stronger than her.

"You are the only girl I want to kiss…" he said after kissed Chika.

"Liar…"

"No, I don't lie… You love me, don't you?"

"No! I never…"

"You're the liar one…"

She freezed. She couldn't say anything. Maybe Lelouch was right. She love him. She was a liar to herself. She never wanted to admit her feeling for him.

"But… why did you kiss me?!" she asked.

"Because I love you, of course…"

She couldn't say anything. Nothing could come out from her mouth, even a very single word. _He… loved me…?_ she asked herself.

"You mustn't be serious… do you?"

"I'm serious. I love you. I didn't recognize my feeling at the first time. But, your smile, your face, your voice is filling up my head. You make me always thinking about you. And today, I finally know this feeling. It called 'love'…"

"But I…"

"Do you love me?" he cut her sentences. She silenced for a moment. And then she decided to hug him.

"I do…! I do love you, Lelouch!" she said and still hug him. Tears were running down from her eyes. He smiled.

"I know…" was his reply, and then he wrapped his hands around her waist.

_The end_

* * *

Omake

Lelouch's warm lips touched Chika's again, drifted her conciusness away. But, something woke her up from her dreamland.

"_Ne_, Lelouch... Do you smell something?" she asked.

"Ngg... yeah... what is it?" he asked, but he still hold her in his arms.

She tried to remember. Suddenly she realized.

"Whoaaa!!! My soup!!! I totally forgot!!!" she screamed and jumped, then run as quick as possible to the stove, before it explode and cause a bonfire in the kitchen.

* * *

Shia : Nyehehehehe~~~ I like this story... ^^ I think the best fanfic I ever wrote. But, that's Only my opinion... Let me know yours! Gomenasai for OOC-ness and many gramatical errors!! Honestly, I want to make the lemon for this chap... what do you think?? Hehehehe.... ^^

Please review! Comments and flames are welcome!!! And if you read this fanfic, please leave me a review, so I can get the spirit to write another... Anyway, thank you very much for reading!!


End file.
